Tempting Fate
by The Great Aerosmith
Summary: Fate: (n) The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. But not always. Finchel, Quick, Jyder, Karley.


**Title: Tempting Fate**

**Pairings: Finchel, Quick, Jyder and Karley, with a side of Artina, Mikcedes, Hevans, Brittana, Jory, Sugamony and Wemma. Not Klaine friendly.**

**Plot: Based on the Adjustment Bureau, the movie with Matt Damon and Emily Blunt. Sue Sylvester is an Angel of Fate, with multiple watchee's, including William McKinley seniors Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, along with freshman's Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, and Ryder Lynn and an out of towner Jake Puckerman. Sue accidentally let her guard down for a few minutes, and in that time, all Hell started to break loose. Puck, Finn, Quinn, Ryder and Kitty joined the glee club when they weren't supposed to, and suddenly Jake Puckerman comes in, not know about his half-brother. The group starts making friends they weren't supposed to, meeting those they shouldn't. Now Sue needs to fix it, anyway she can.**

**Note: This is a combination of events in Season 1 and Season 4, but not a redo of either. Previous relationships may not have happened, and certain characters may not appear.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Slips

One little slip. One tiny mistake, and the futures of seven teens were going to be ruined. It was all her fault.

Sue looked into the choir room through the door window, her mouth open and eyes wide, watching as Will Schuester, her rival at McKinley, introduced his despicable glee club to the three best guys on the football team, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Ryder Lynn, her four of her Cheerios, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kitty Wilde and Brittany Pierce. The group was greeted by warm welcomes as Will clapped his hands together and pointed to something out of her line of vision and the popular children sat with the club.

Sue backed from the door and spun on her heel, marching down the hall to Principal Figgins office. Her only hope in getting those kids out of there was to pitch a fit to Figgins about them being to busy with school and sports and other activities to be in any club. At least she could try to pull the girls out, though she just needed Quinn and Kitty. Santana and Brittany could sway around and sing silly pop songs as much as they like, they weren't her concern.

Sighing, Sue stopped at the sign up board and eyed the paper for the glee club. Scowling, she ripped the sheet off the board and scanned the paper. She saw names she vaguely recognized, along with most of her charges. sighing once more, Sue crumpled the paper up and threw it at the nearest student before retrieving it again and smoothing it out. Putting the paper in her pocket, Sue walked to the nearest girl room, simply pointing and sneering at the girl inside, watching as she ran out, fear in her eyes. Sue stepped to the counter, grabbed a paper towel, dried off a spot and put the paper on it, scanning it again.

_Artie Abrams_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Sugar Motta_

_Rory Flanagan_

_Rachel Berry_

_Marley Rose_

_Joe Hart_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Mike Chang_

_Blaine Anderson_

_Sam Evans_

_Unique Adams_

Most of these names were unfamiliar, but Sue knew Rachel and Marley. Both girls were one of her many charges, the only two who were supposed to be apart of the New Directions. It was part of the plan, the path they were supposed to follow. For now, at least. Their path may change once they graduate, or even next week. It was how it worked, always changing...

Sue snapped her fingers together and smiled at her reflection. Maybe all their paths changed. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. She just had to check her files in her office, and if there was no change, she'd go back to her original plan of seeing Figgins. Charging out of the bathroom, Sue power-walked to her office, running into another body, who spilled tea on to the floor, narrowly avoiding their feet. Sue eyed the spilled liquid and up to the wide, brown eyes of Emma Pillsbury.

"Oh, S-Sue!" Emma stammered, studying her mug in her hands "I am so sorry, I was just taking some tea to my office while I cleaned out some things and I didn't see-" Emma's long, fast speech was thrown off by Sue's hand in front of her face.

"Listen, Elsita,"

"Emma"

"I don't care," Sue interrupted again, ignoring Emma "what you were doing or what weird, cleaning anxiety attack you are currently having in your office. Just be glad it didn't spill on my sneakers, or you'd be getting my bill." She snarled, continuing to her office as Emma scampered away.

Sue walked into her office and opened a drawer from her desk, only holding notes from cheer moves to how to ruin Will's career. Removing the papers, she took off the false bottom, revealing multiple files, neatly stacked. Sue pulled them out and looked through them for the correct ones. She took out her five charges and put away Rachel's, Marley's, and a student from another town who happened to be related to one of her other charges, Jake Puckerman's.

She opened the jocks and cheerleaders files, scanning them carefully. The only thing that she could see was the future meeting of Ryder and Marley in the next school year, and their relationship in the next. That could work in someway. Yes, there was a mistake, but it could speed up already made plans. Sue looked over the others and, after seeing nothing changed, slammed them shut and threw them back in the drawer, charging back to Figgin's office.

* * *

"Alright guys, so for Beatles week," Will Schuester said as he pointed to the white board that said _The Beatles, _"You can work as a duet or group, or by yourself, any Beatles song you want."

"Hey, dude." Finn whispered, looking over at his best friend, Puck "Want to do Helter Skelter with me?"

"Yeah man. You gonna yell 'I go blisters on my fingers' after?" Puck joked, laughing a little.

"Totally" Finn laughed and high-fived his friend.

"Will?" Heads turned to a young woman with dark hair and bright eyes standing in front of them, the Vice Principal, Olivia Kelsey "Figgins needs to see you, Mr. Hudson, Puckerman, and Lynn, along with Ms. Fabray, Wilde, Lopez and Pierce" Ms. Kelsey told the group before walking away.

The club looked at each other confused and Will shrugged "Come on guys, let's go see what's up. The rest of you, start working on song choices" He said and led the eight teens out of the choir room and to Figgins office.

* * *

"Take them out?" Will yelled as he looked between Figgins and Sue. "You can't just pull them out of New Directions, we need them!"

The popular kids sat elbow to elbow on a couch on one side of the room, as Sue and Will sat in chairs in front of Figgins desk.

"No, William," Sue replied, looking at Figgins as she addressed the curly-haired man beside her "According to the glee cub handbook for competitions, you only need twelve to qualify. I looked at the list, you have thirteen without these kids" Sue continued, gesturing to the students.

"But teams like Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity have close to thirty on their teams! What does it say for us if we have just over the qualification mark!" Will argued, his voice getting louder as he stood up.

"These kids have football, cheerleading, most if them are in the celibacy club, and their school work, obviously. How can they possibly balance it all? They can't" Sue yelled, finally looking at Will.

"What is this really about, Sue?" Will shot back "Is it seriously about their grades?"

"You think I have other motives, William?"

"It wouldn't shock me!"

"Uh, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester?" Finn stood up and looked at the teachers, a shy smile on his face "I can't speak about the others, but I really want to be in glee club" He admitted quietly, not looking at any of his friends on the uncomfortable leather couch.

"You do, Mr. Hudson?" Figgins said, looking at the tall jock beside his desk.

"Well, yeah.." Finn said nervously "I mean, not at first!" He added quickly, feeling the curious and somewhat judgemental eyes on him "But after Mr. Schue talked to me about it I thought, you know, why not?" Finn finished, giving a little grin.

"I'm with Finn" Puck said as he stood up, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulder "I just kinda showed up for support, and even in the like, half hour I was there, it didn't seem totally gay" Puck smirked at the adults as he gave Finn an approving a nod.

"Exactly, Puckerman's right, glee club isn't cool, by any standard" Santana said as she made her way to the best friends, her own gripping her pinkie like her life depended on it as she stood just behind the group. "But it's alright" Santana completed with a shrug, before looking at the remaining trio on the couch "Q, Hudson Junior, Crazy Bitch?" Santana inquired, nodding for them to join.

The trio agreed, standing with the rest of the teens and looking at the adults.

Will smirked in success and glared at Sue "The kids spoke" He slyly remarked and opened the door to the main office "Come on guys, let's go check on the others."

* * *

"So, I was thinking" Kurt said as he looked at his girls, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang "We could do 'A Little Help from My Friends'" He grinned.

"The Ringo Starr song?" Rachel said doubtfully.

"Uh, Kurt?" A voice behind Mercedes and Tina said.

"Ringo isn't the greatest singer, I'll admit" Kurt said, looking at Rachel at the row below him "But it's still a good song!" He turned to the girls on his right "Right?" He said, looking for support.

"Kurt." The voice said again.

"Yeah!" Tina agreed, clapping her hands together "I like it!"

"I do too." Mercedes seconded and looked down at the petite brunette "Come on, Rachel."

"Kurt!" The voice whined "Come on, Kurt!"

"Fine, but I'll be doing the vocal arrangements"

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." The voice whined once more for attention.

Kurt continued to ignore the obnoxious owner of the voice, his boyfriend, Blaine. Some may find it rude, but what Blaine had done was on the verge on unforgivable.

Apparently, Tina and Artie had gone out to Breadstix on a "friendly" lunch the other day when they saw Blaine with another guy. He was Sebastian Smythe, a Dalton Warbler, and even though Blaine swore up and down it wasn't a date, Kurt hasn't been inclined to believe him. But it wasn't just that that pissed the young man off to a certain degree. It was that Sebastian was cracking jokes of Kurt being "too feminine" and "a girl" which upset him. And Blaine had found this hilarious, and was inclined to agree with Sebastian when Kurt confronted him. Nobody in glee was happy to hear this and everyone, even the newbies, understood why this was wrong, except for Blaine.

"Kurt, sweetie!" Blaine whined again, trying to laugh off his boyfriend's behavior "What about me?"

"Go sing with Sam or Mike or someone" Kurt sighed, not looking at the over gelled boy.

"Oh no, Hummel" Mike said under his breath "Don't sic him on us"

In the front row watching, Unique rolled her eyes and looked at Marley "I don't understand why Kurt bothers with him. He's not a nice guy"

Marley shrugged and looked at the strained couple "To quote Perks of Being a Wallflower" Marley responded, looking back at Unique "'We take the love we think we deserve.'"

"You think he thinks he deserves Blaine's love?" Unique questioned his friend.

Marley pulled her eyes away from the upper classmen and to her best friend "I hope he realizes he doesn't, and that he deserves better."

"Alright guys!" Will yelled as he clapped his hands together, the rest of club behind him "We don't have a lot of time, so finish up song choices and groups and I'll see you guys tomorrow" Will said as he packed up his things, letting the last twenty minutes run through his mind.

Sue was up to something. And he was going to find out what

* * *

**That's it! Jake will be making a formal appearance next chapter, so be ready! I really hope you guys like this, and I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes. Just message me about any at all.**


End file.
